Electric vehicles may now be charged with utility power and with high current. As a result, even a small resistance in the line can be inefficient and can generate significant heat, which could pose a serious hazard. What is needed is a means to monitor the charging circuit to reduce the potential of overheating, and improve the efficiency of the circuit.